


A Lady Does Not… But She Did

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adultery, Community: disney_kink, Elinor is a hypocrite, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, this was written before Arianna had a name so her name is different here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: And Elinor had once told Merida in one of her lessons, “A lady does not commit infidelity.”





	A Lady Does Not… But She Did

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Elinor/any woman. I just saw the movie today and loved her character to bits, and when I love a character, I want femslash. Could be a woman from another Disney canon, an original character, or heck, magic Fergus into a woman if you like."
> 
> I based this on the [art fill by an anonymous user](https://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=5227312#t5227312).
> 
> Because I wrote this in 2012 (well before Tangled: Before After or Tangled: The Series), Arianna's name is not Arianna in this but rather Rachel because I found it on a German baby girl names list, and Disney Wikia had cited Germany as an influence on Corona-- it no longer mentions that, but there's a guy named Herz Der Sonne in canon (that means Heart of the Sun in German!). Basically, I headcanon that Corona is in Germany. Also, because then mother and daughter would have the same first letter in their name.

Elinor and Rachel, being queens of their respective Kingdoms (Dunbroch and Corona), should have known better. They were both married monarchs with children (Rachel’s daughter was an adult; Elinor still had several young boys) and who loved and were happy with their husbands. 

And Elinor had once told Merida in one of her lessons, “A lady does not commit infidelity.”

And here she was, with Rachel, doing that exact thing. She knew what she was doing, and she cared, but… she still chose to do it. 

She pushed the negative thoughts from her head the best she could, and looked into Rachel’s green eyes. She leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss that was fairly gentle and chaste considering the two women were both naked in a bedroom in the castle after they had been sexually intimate. 

And as much as their husbands (and families) made them happy, they also made each other happy as well.


End file.
